Curando las heridas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Shiho se encuentra con Kaito Kid que está herido,así que se propone a curar todas sus heridas para devolverle el favor de haber ayudado a derrotar la organización, pero el motivo que este herido fue provocado por Aoko, podrá ¿Kaito perdonarla? o ¿es Kaito quien tiene que pedir perdón? y en el tiempo que este Shiho con Kaito ¿surgirá amor entre ellos? o ¿será todo lo contrario?
1. Heridas y Encuentros

**Capítulo 1: Heridas y Encuentros**

Shiho se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala escuchando la historia que le contaba Kudo sobre Kaito Kid y como este se encontraba probablemente herido, luego de robar el ojo de dragón (anillo) y que él no lo pudo impedir (como siempre), ya que cuando estaba escapando una mujer parecida a Ran Mouri le disparo, mientras Shiho escuchaba la historia, tomaba café para tratar de no dormirse en la mitad de su narración

Kaito Kid-repitió desinteresada-cuantas veces escuche ese nombre unas 14 veces esta noche, así que deja de hablar, son las 2 de la mañana y no estoy para escuchar tu "interesante" historia, ni se porque te abrí la puerta, sabes tienes tu propia casa que "misteriosamente" se encuentra al lado-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la cocina con su taza de café-¿no tienes a alguien más que le interese escuchar tu fascinante historia?

-pero te estoy diciendo que Kaito Kid está herido, además me da la sensación que esa mujer conoce la verdadera identidad de Kaito Kid-le grito siguiéndola hacia la cocina-y no hay alguien más, Agasa está en una convención de inventos, Ran tampoco ya que ella y Sonoko se fueron de viaje a un centro de esqui por las vacaciones de invierno, también...

-si ya entendí tienes pocos amigos-dijo interrumpiéndolo lavando la taza para guardarla y en respuesta Kudo frunció el ceño

-esa mujer parecida a Ran...

-hablando de esa mujer-le interrumpió-...seguramente es que extrañas tanto a Mouri que ya la estás viendo por todas partes, mira me levante muy temprano, porque ayude con el invento que había explotado del profesor para la convención, así que me voy a dormir, haz lo que quieras con el asunto de Kid y la "gemela perdida" de Mouri

-a mí también me despertó-dijo defendiéndose

-sí pero no ayudaste, seguiste durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado-le dijo enojada- y llévate el paraguas cuando te vayas, está lloviendo torrencialmente-indicándole con su mano donde se encontraba

-no voy a buscar a Kid además seguramente ya se escapó, aunque este herido seguramente ya se las arreglo como siempre-le dijo seguro sentándose en el sofá, prendiendo el televisor para ver algo y se encontró que en las noticias mostraba a una reportera que batallaba con el paraguas, ya que el viento se lo quería llevar y comentaba sobre que Kaito Kid posiblemente estaba herido, porque se podía ver que su ala delta, su sombrero de copa y su monóculo se encontraban en un árbol, mientras policías rodeaban el perímetro con el inspector Nakamori al mando de la búsqueda y varias fan de Kaito Kid preocupadas, se encontraban alrededor todos con paraguas

-si se nota que se las arregló para escapar-le dijo irónicamente-seguramente ahora este bailando bajo la lluvia

-yo que sabía, no lo pude impedir-le dijo molesto- me sorprendió cuando esa mujer le disparo y luego se largó a llorar, no podía dejarla sola-le explico viendo el televisor, por si a lo mejor, podía encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Kid-no pudo haber ido lejos-menciono quedándose pensativo con su mano en la barbilla

-muy bien Sherlock, hasta un niño de 5 años hubiera pensado que no pudo haber ido lejos después de haber caído del cielo y estrellarse contra un árbol-le dijo sarcásticamente-y eso de que te quedaste a consolar a la chica que se parece Mouri, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando se lo diga, seguramente tu "novia" estará feliz de escucharlo -le dijo molestándolo, mirando la televisión

-¡¿q-que?! n-no se lo digas, solo la estaba ayudando, no hice nada malo-le trato de explicar negando con las manos

-eso te hace más sospechoso-le siguió fastidiando

-piensa lo que quieras, no me molesta-le respondió cambiando de canales haciéndose el desinteresado-además ya sabes que Ran no es mi novia-le dijo mirando el televisor

-lo sé y es por eso que creo tener una oportunidad con la persona que amo-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara

-y-yo...-pudo pronunciar extremadamente sonrojado

-es broma Kudo-le dijo sonriendo burlonamente-me voy a dormir, no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada a Mouri, buenas noches-se despidió levantando la mano sin mirarlo, yéndose a su habitación

Mientras Shinichi se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos, mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche, en los cuales no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mujer que parecía conocer a Kaito Kid

*** FLASHBACK ***

Tres personas se encontraban en la azotea mientras el viento frio mecía los cabellos de todos y una mujer acorralaba a Kaito Kid con una arma

-no te escaparas de mi Kid-le dijo desafiante apuntándole con el arma que había robado anteriormente a un policía que estaba durmiendo por una bomba somnífera que lanzo anteriormente Kid

-una señorita no debe portar armas-le dijo calmadamente acercándose con las manos en alto, como si estuviera seguro de que no se atrevería a disparar-y menos una muy linda-le coqueteo sonriéndole arrogantemente

-si das un paso más... t-te d-disparo-le dijo nerviosa temblando

-suelta esa arma, no querías esto, te lo devuelvo- le dijo mostrándole el anillo que anteriormente lo había reflejado a la luz de la luna y ella bajo el arma pero sin soltarla, así que se acercó y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular, besando su mano dulcemente-como sabia se ve precioso en su mano, hasta podría pedirle matrimonio-le dijo dejándole muy avergonzada, sonrojada y en un shock

-bueno sin más me despido-dijo haciendo una reverencia quitándose su sombrero y dándose la vuelta saco su ala delta y voló por los cielos hasta que...

-KAITO... ¿PORQUE?-grito la mujer cuando salió del shock apuntándole a Kaito Kid en el cielo y disparándole sin ningún remordimiento o eso es lo que aparentaba ya que cuando su ala delta recibió el disparo y su cuerpo (seguramente) también, ella soltó el arma y cayo de rodillas llorando amargadamente y Kaito Kid parecía que se quería mantener lo más estable posible ya que alcanzo a volar unos cuantos metros para luego caer en un lugar desconocido, sorprendiéndolo bastante a Shinichi y cuando este iba a salir de la azotea del edificio para perseguirlo, el no pudo dejarla ahí, ya que seguía llorando

-¿e-estas b-bien?-pregunto dudoso acercándose lentamente quien seguía muy asombrado por lo que acababa de ver

-¿qué he hecho?-se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando la luna que ahora se acercaba nubes grises que querían cubrirla y ella seguía derramando lagrimas-no quería dispararle, no quería hacerle daño pero estaba enojada y no pude contenerme, cuando apreté el gatillo era tarde-dijo sin escucharlo mientras más lagrimas caían al suelo

-todo va estar bien, no creo que muera fácilmente-dijo tomándola por los hombros arrodillándose con una sonrisa que daba confianza

-te...p...pareces mucho a Kaito-dijo mirándola sorprendida ahogando un sollozo y con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, entonces Shinichi se aproximó y la abrazo suavemente hasta que se calmara

Muchas nubes grises se acumularon, empezando a llover, ocultando la brillante luna que pocos minutos atrás resplandecía, Kudo la acompaño hacia abajo ya que si no se seguiría mojando, dejo de llorar, encontrándose que el lugar estaba casi vacío, con solo muy pocos policías, ella le pregunto si podían llevarla hasta su padre y a Kudo lo llevaron a su casa, pero como tenía que contarle a alguien lo sucedido, ya que lo que acababa de pasar no ocurría todos los días, toco timbre en la casa de Agasa, esperando que Shiho le atendiera, mientras se mojaba por la torrencial lluvia

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

Shiho no se podía dormir, así que se levantó, se cambió, ya que tenía solo puesto su pijama y decidió salir un poco a caminar, había parado de llover y cuando iba a salir por la puerta vio un cuerpo en el sofá descansando tranquilamente

-¡¿Kudo?!-se preguntó asombrada viéndolo en el sofá durmiendo profundamente, así que lo tapo con una frazada viéndolo dulcemente-sé que quieres capturar a Kaito Kid, pero sé que también estas un poco preocupado, te ayudo muchas veces para no estarlo, a mí también y estoy muy agradecida por eso-susurro mientras le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

Luego de mirar por unos segundos a Kudo, Shiho salió afuera para caminar por las calles pasando por el lugar que era un parque el cual Kaito Kid tuvo el accidente, donde había varios policías entre ellas, pero lo que le llamo atención fue una mujer muy parecida a Ran de la misma edad (como lo que le dijo Kudo) que se notaba la cara de preocupación pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando unas 4 cuadras hasta que...

-mejor regreso-pensó interiormente pero luego escucho maullidos lastimeros que provenían de un callejón, así que se adentró con precaución y a paso lento, no creyendo lo que veía dentro se llevó una mano a la boca por lo sorprendida que se encontraba

Estaba una persona mal herida, mojada y embarrada, junto a varias cajas de cartón y muy pocas bolsas de basura, con un gato negro a su alrededor en las mismas condiciones o mejor que el individuo, por lo poco que se veía de la luz de la calle ya que luz de la luna estaba ocultas por nubes grises

-¿estás bien?...-le pregunto acercándose a la persona malherida que respondió un si medio bajo, al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre ya que nada lo protegía de la lluvia y además tenía la herida del brazo ya que se podía ver una mancha de sangre en su saco blanco-...Kaito Kid-añadió y este se sorprendió volviendo nuevamente a su cara de póker-no lo trates de negar, no nací ayer-agrego cuando Kid abrió la boca para decir algo

-se dio cuenta señorita...felicidades -sonriéndole arrogantemente

-te ayudare, los policías no pueden verte, se darán cuenta quien eres-le dijo luego de unos segundos quedándose ahí tratando de pensar en algo

-¿y a que se debe el placer de su ayuda?-le pregunto ya que no era una de sus fanáticas (por suerte ya que no se quería ni imaginar que le hubiera sucedido si se hubiera encontrado con unas de ellas)

-qué suerte, tu fiebre no es muy grave pero será mejor que después te cambies esas ropas mojadas porque podría empeorar -le dijo tocándole suavemente su frente, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su trasero-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto con una aura demoniaca rodeándola y una vena marcándole en su frente-PERVERTIDO

-producto de la fiebre-le respondió con una mirada bobalicona

-no te golpeo porque estas malherido y no quiero ponerte peor de lo que estas, pero si lo vuelves a hacer me voy y arréglatelas sola-lo amenazo sin que se vaya el aura

-d-de acuerdo, pero no me respondiste porque me ibas a ayudar-le dijo asustándose del aura que le rodeaba mientras el gatito herido se acurrucaba al lado de Kid quien tenía también mucho miedo

-porque me ayudaste antes así que esto es una forma de devolverte el favor-le respondió calmándose mientras acariciaba el gatito que ronroneaba felizmente y ella veía fijamente las manos de Kid por las dudas de que intente otra cosa

-no seas desconfiada-le dijo percatándose-¿y a que te réferis eso de haberte ayudado antes?-pregunto tratándose de acordar

-solo soy precavida

-y como se yo que no eres un policía o una acosadora-le dijo desconfiado

-no soy ninguna de esas, solo confía en mi-le respondió molesta-¿y quién ahora es el desconfiado?

-como confiar, si ahora no me podría sorprender si alguien me dispara por la espalda-le dijo notablemente triste

-¿conoces a la mujer que te disparo?

-sí y sigo sin creer lo que me hizo-le dijo consternado-podía esperarme que me dispararan pero no puedo creer que viniera de Aoko, ella no se atrevería a disparar a alguien y ¡lo hizo!, ella me traiciono-diciendo lo último entre molesto y afligido

-así que se llama Aoko, que ella te haya traicionado por así decirlo, no significa que yo lo hare-le dijo-así que deja de desconfiar de mi

-si te hace sentir mejor, Aoko lloro después de dispararte así que seguramente tuvo una razón para hacerlo-le dijo tratando de animarlo

-¿cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto incrédulo

-me lo dijo Kudo, mira si quieres creerme o no es tu problema, si quieres mi ayuda también lo es, así que dime que me vaya y me iré y hare como si esto nunca sucedió-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-solo soy precavido -le dijo con las mismas palabras que utilizo Shiho anteriormente-pero en realidad no desconfió de ti, en realidad me pareces conocida

-¿precavido? no creo que te sirva serlo en esas condiciones-le dijo mirándolo lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa-¿o es que tienes trucos bajo la manga?-le pregunto intrigada

-todo mago tiene sus trucos-le dijo entregándole una rosa roja

-prefiero las blancas-le dijo no aceptándola-y no me coquetees me molesta-le dijo fastidiada

-lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima-le contesto con su sonrisa arrogante-y... ¿porque me ayudas? no me contestaste

-es por haber ayudado a derrotar la organización de los hombres de negro es por eso -le dijo simplemente-ya sé cómo sacarte de aquí sin que los policías se den cuenta, eso espero

-por eso me sonabas familiar, eres la niña que estaba con Tantei_kun, así que ustedes estaban en las mismas condiciones, lo suponía-le dijo un poco sorprendido pero manteniendo su cara de póker-¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto

\- cámbiate tu peinado al de Kudo-le ordeno agarrando una caja debajo de las bolsas de la basura la cual era la menos mojada-y me llamo Shiho Miyano-le respondió-si no me quieres decir tu verdadero nombre no me importa-agrego

-Shiho Miyano-repitió-y no puedo, no tengo fuerzas en mis brazos-le dijo cerrando los ojos

-si claro, pero si las tuviste cuando me manoseaste-le dijo recordándolo y por esa razón se le formaba una vena en la frente

-pero el detective quiere atraparme ¿por qué ayudas al ladrón que es el enemigo de tu amigo?-le pregunto rápidamente cambiando de tema

\- ya te dije porque ayudaste a derrotar a la organización y es una forma de pagártelo, igual si no quieres mi ayuda podes quedarte acá, en cualquier momento la policía puede venir y te llevara a una cómoda celda, pero si preferís mi ayuda, estarás en mi casa hasta que tus heridas sanen, luego te iras a tu vida y no nos veremos más-le explico

-así que soy una paloma herida que cuidaras y luego la harás volar

-si quieres decirlo así, está bien-le respondió-ahora cambia tu peinado

-péiname vos-sonriendo como siempre

-está bien, lo hare yo, no hay que perder tiempo holgazán-le dijo suspirando frustrada, así que acercándose le desordeno el pelo y lo peino pasando sus finos dedos por la cabellera suave de Kid-ya está-dijo cuando termino su trabajo y vio que se veía igual que Kudo no pudiendo evitar quedárselo mirando detenidamente

-sabía que soy irresistible-dijo alabándose así mismo, mientras en los pensamientos de Shiho solo quería golpearlo-te gusta Kudo ¿no es así?-le pregunto quién tenía una sonrisa burlona

-no me gusta Kudo-le negó enojada-sácate el saco, luego veremos el tema de la herida-le dijo-y... ¿qué esperas?-quien seguía molesta por la pregunta anterior

-si no te gusta Kudo ya que el que te gusta soy yo-contesto engreídamente haciendo que Shiho se le aproxime a punto de golpearlo-ayúdame no tengo fuerzas-diciéndolo débilmente haciendo que Shiho se compadezca por suerte de el

Shiho le ayudo tranquilamente a sacarle el saco blanco que no lo era tanto ya que estaba embarrado y además tenía una mancha roja en el brazo y lo puso dentro de la caja, también agarro el gatito dejándolo dentro

-quédate quieto ¿sí?-le dijo suavemente

-no me puedo mover, me duele todo mi perfecto cuerpo, así que no te preocupes-le respondió engreídamente

-no te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Amaya-le dijo acariciando al gatito y Kid se mostró ofendido-¿te duele?-le pregunto tocándolo suavemente el brazo a Kaito ya que había notado su cara

-si aunque solo fue un rasguño-le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-si provocado por Aoko así que no es solamente eso ¿cierto?

-¿te preocupas por mí?-le pregunto Kaito sonriendo levemente pero de forma verdadera

-sí, estas herido y no puedo evitar preocuparme y aunque sea una herida superficial o interna te voy a ayudar a curarla-le dijo mirándolo, mientras Kid la miraba sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos-bueno vamos a salir del callejón-le dijo cambiando de tema y desviando la mirada por lo cual Kid no se dio cuenta del sonrojo leve de Shiho que lo provoco por las palabras que estaba diciendo-sujeta la caja donde esta Amaya

-de acuerdo, no creí que te gustaban los animales y los ayudabas si estaban herido-le dijo parándose dificultosamente ayudado por Shiho, no pudiendo sacar de las cabeza lo que le dijo Shiho sobre que iba a curar sus heridas

-te estoy ayudando a ti ¿no?-le dijo burlonamente

-no lo trates de ocultar, estas enamorada de mi-le declaro y justo cuando Shiho le iba a contestar, una voz desconocida se escuchó en el callejón

-¿quien anda ahí?-pregunto el individuo acercándose, apuntando a los dos sospechosos con una linterna

Continuara...

* * *

Es mi nueva idea, se me ocurrió un día así que empecé a escribir y me salió esto, espero que le haya gustado :D

Comenten ¿sí? me gusta recibir sus rewiews

y por si no lo sabían Amaya significa Noche de lluvia (si no me equivoco)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	2. Conversaciones y Disgustos

**Capítulo 2: Conversaciones y Disgustos**

-Nakamori-pronuncio Kid con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Nakamori?-no pudo evitar preguntar Shiho ya que no lo conocía

-Si es el inspector Nakamori que se encarga en capturar a Kid-le explico

-Veo que me conoces-le dijo muy orgulloso

-Pero nunca lo consiguió-le agrego Kid sonriendo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que una vena se le forme en la frente al inspector Nakamori

-este será el día en q...-le dijo hasta que lo interrumpieron

-¿Papa que sucede?-pregunto una voz por detrás que al escuchar Kid, bajo la mirada muy dolido

-Aoko te dije que te quedaras en el auto-le dijo autoritariamente apuntándole con la linterna

-si pero...es mejor que descanses, después buscaremos a Kaito Kid-le dijo preocupada y Shiho observaba sorprendida ya que se trataba de la chica parecida a Mouri mientras Kaito Kid se trataba de cubrir atrás de Shiho

-¡¿buscaremos?! Tú no vas a buscar nada, te dije que te quedaras en casa pero me desobedeciste y te fuiste donde estaba el ladrón y le disparaste, por esa razón está herido así que ahora es la mejor oportunidad para capturarlo y no la voy a desperdiciar

-pero papa estas muy cansado-replico frustrada

-estoy bien, ahora vete al auto

-per...-

-no me desobedezcas más de lo que hiciste-le corto autoritario-vete al auto y no te bajes por ningún motivo

-...está bien-contesto a regañadientes quien no podía ver bien las personas que estaban detrás de su papa ya que estaba muy oscuro y la linterna la apuntaba a ella

-No hay escapatoria Kaito Kid y no lo trates de defender señorita-le dijo señalándolo con el dedo, mirando orgulloso su hallazgo

-él no es el ladrón es Shinichi Kudo, el detective que antes tuvo en el altercado –le explicó Shiho luego que se había ido Aoko y Kaito salía detrás de ella

-es el ladrón, no ves que está herido-le dijo muy seguro-seguramente es su disfraz-le explico acercando sus manos para pellizcarlo

-no está herido solo tiene un poco de fiebre ya que estuvo buscando a Kaito Kid toda la noche y se mojó ya que no tenía paraguas-le explico Shiho- ¿ves? no es Kaito Kid-le dijo pellizcando fuertemente de un costado

-¿qué te pasa? me duele-se quejo

-eso te pasa por manosearme-le susurro en la oreja quien seguía furiosa cuando recordaba el incidente

-es mejor que lo haga un profesional-dijo Nakamori pellizcándolo fuertemente dejándole unas mejillas muy rojas-y discúlpeme pero tú también señorita-le dijo pellizcándola pero no tan fuerte

-si tienes razón parece que no es Kaito Kid y usted tampoco-confirmándolo tratando de no mirar a la cara a Shiho ya que se encontraba muy enojada y con las mejillas un poco coloradas igual que Kid-pero… ¿qué es esa mancha roja en el brazo?-le pregunto repentinamente dándose cuenta y sin mirarla a los ojos, trago dificultosamente saliva

-eso es por Amaya-le dijo Shiho mostrándole el gato herido-solo es su sangre él no está herido, él lo salvo de que lo atropelle un auto y por eso esta tan embarrado-le explico, tratándose obviamente de una mentira, que el Inspector Nakamori probablemente se creyó

-así que en resumen, se encuentra en este lugar porque fue a buscar Kaito Kid-apuntando a "Shinichi Kudo"- algo que no tenía que hacer ya que eso es trabajo de la policía y se encuentra todo embarrado por salvar un ¿gatito?-diciendo lo último incrédulo- y usted señorita-ahora apuntándola a ella- fue a buscarlo y por eso está en un lugar como este

-si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo asintiendo con la cabeza

-así que nos vamos ya que no somos sospechosos-le dijo Shiho mientras caminan dificultándose porque al parecer Kaito Kid se había torcido el tobillo y ella cargaba parte de su peso

-esperen-dijo el inspector-¿cómo te lastimaste el pie?

-por salvar al gatito indefenso-haciendo una pose heroica la cual miraba hacia el horizonte mientras Shiho y el inspector se le caía una gotita de la frente

-esperen

-¿qué sucede ahora?-pregunto fastidiada Shiho paralizándose ya que no habían caminado ni un metro

-los llevare a su casa

-estaremos bien-le respondió rápidamente Kid ya que no quería estar en un coche el cual estaba también Aoko

-pero estas herido será mejor que te lleve a tu casa o a un hospital-trato de sugerirle Nakamori

-no es nada grave-dijo Kaito pero Nakamori seguía insistiendo

-¿estás seguro?, es mejor que vayas a un hospital que te revisen el pie y también el brazo-le dijo Shiho a Kaito susurrando en su oído

-no es nada de lo que preocuparse-le comento-además tengo una sexy enfermera al lado mío que dijo que curaría todas mis heridas-le coqueteo, también susurrándole el oído

-idiota-le contesto desviando la mirada avergonzada y enojada

-¿que están cuchicheando ustedes dos?-les pregunto bastante enojado Nakamori ya que lo habían ignorado cuando estaba hablando

-nada solo estamos considerando su oferta, pero el que ve aquí le tiene miedo a los hospitales-le explico -además vivimos cerca-añadió Shiho que hablo rápidamente antes de que Kaito replique y sin hacerle caso siguieron caminando saliendo del callejón, y alcanzaron a ver el coche patrulla en el que se encontraba Aoko la cual ahora estaba durmiendo (por suerte)

-esa mujer es la que te disparo ¿verdad?-le pregunto

-si-le respondió haciendo que su caminata se sumiera en un silencio con la mirada de él baja la cual reflejaba tristeza

-Nakamori está preocupada por ti-le dijo-si te disparo fue por alguna razón, pero creo que en verdad no lo quiso hacerlo

-y lo tiene que estar, no puede disparar a su amigo de la infancia que ahora es su novio así como así, a pesar de que odie mucho a Kaito Kid-le contesto sentándose en un banco de la plaza, dejando a Amaya a un costado, el cual Shiho también tomo asiento y a sus alrededores se podía observar que no había nadie, en la plaza ni en la calle ya que era muy temprano viéndose a los alrededores los árboles y el césped que estaban mojados por la lluvia de hace unas horas antes

-¿es tu novia y odia a Kaito Kid?-le pregunto desconcertada-¿porque es tu novia si odia a la otra parte de tu vida? o es... ¿que nunca se lo dijiste?-arqueando una ceja mirándolo expectante

-...nunca se lo dije-le confeso ahora arrepentido sin mirarla al rostro-nunca tuve el momento perfecto...yo no quería que me odiara-añadió tratando de excusarse

-¡¿no querías que te odiara?!-le pregunto sin poder creérselo-¡¿pensabas ocultárselo para siempre?!

-¡NO! se lo iba a decir en algún momento-negándolo rotundamente-o eso creo-admitió murmurando

-¡¿cuándo?!-le dijo quien se llenaba de ira sin escuchar su murmullo

-¿qué te pasa? No te incumbe es mi vida, no te metas-le dijo igual de furioso

-si es tu vida, tienes razón en eso, pero no te hagas la victima cuando no lo eres-le dijo fríamente levantándose de la banca yéndose de la plaza

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que la víctima es Nakamori-le dijo sin darse la vuelta pero dejo de caminar

-¡¿qué?!...¿por qué decís eso? ELLA me disparo, en este asunto yo soy la víctima, yo estoy herido-reclamo bastante molesto

-sigues sin comprenderlo... ¿verdad?-dándose la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos-para que lo entiendas mejor la víctima es Kaito Kid, no eres tu

-¿de qué hablas?...somos la misma persona, no seas idiota-le dijo quien seguía enojado

-¿yo? Idiota-dijo incrédula con un aura negra y una vena en su frente-¿no serás tú el idiota? Para ti desde el punto de vista de Nakamori, ella no sabe que eres Kaito Kid para ella es solo un persona que odia, que además usa un disfraz y roba joyas para luego devolverlas-le explico-por cierto gran negocio ese-dijo sarcásticamente en colerizada

-no sabes nada

-¿que no se nada?, ¿y dime que sabes tú? ¿Sabes por qué te disparo Aoko? aparte de que te odia-le cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego solo silencio y el solo miraba el césped-porque intuyo, que Aoko se enteró por alguien o escucho de que eres Kaito Kid, y se sintió traicionada que su amigo de la infancia y novio le haya ocultado algo así, es lo más probable, es por eso que te disparo

-estás equivocada-le aseguro mirándola negándose a creerlo

-¿seguro?-le pregunto-entonces... ¿porque te disparo y luego lloro?

-...-Shiho lo miraba fijamente mientras el bajaba su mirada

-es lo más obvio y no lo aceptas-le dijo duramente-no puedo creer que iba a ayudar a alguien como tu e incluso me preocupe por ti, un engreído, pervertido, arrogante ladrón que solo quería burlarse de los policías y encima engaña a su novia, ¿y eras tú el que se sentía traicionado?

-tu no conoces la razón de porque me convertí en Kaito Kid, si lo supieras no dirías esto-le afirmo entre molesto y triste

-no la conozco, pero imagino que la razón es para sentirte superior y burlarte de los demás, para ti es un juego y es por eso que ayudaste a derrotar a la organización

-no es así, en reali...-

-no me interesa tus razones ni nada que tiene que ver contigo...adiós-le corto despidiéndose para voltearse y caminar en dirección a su casa

-e-espera es que no me vas a ayudar, ¿me vas a abandonar?, una persona que apenas puede caminar, confié en ti al final eres una traidora, vuelve ayúdeme-le grito tratando que Shiho se volteara-Shiho ayúdame, prometiste que me ibas a ayudar

-no tienes permitido a llamarme por mi nombre y nunca te lo prometí-le grito a Kid perdiéndose al voltear en la esquina

-¿me va a abandonar?, luego de que dijo que me iba a curar mis heridas-cuestiono enojado negándose a creerlo-no, estoy seguro que va a volver, todo mago tiene sus trucos-dijo luego de unos segundos mirando algo en concreto

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Por fin nuevo capítulo =D

Y... ¿porque creen que Kaito Kid está seguro de que Shiho va a volver? creo que es bastante obvio, pero si no lo saben tienen que esperar al próximo capitulo (soy malvada muajajaja)

Bueno ya que estoy les aviso más o menos cuando voy a actualizar mis otras historias que no se si leen

**Transformación:** Posiblemente la próxima semana o la otra de esa

**¿Que pasara?:** estará momentáneamente pausado, eso significa que en las vacaciones de verano actualizare o un poquito antes, lo que no creo

Y eso sería todo en el mundo de detective Conan

Pero fuera de ese mundo actualizare fines de julio y principios de agosto o en ese mes

Ah...y one shot probablemente escriba, pero eso depende de mí imaginación (jaja me lo imagine como Bob Esponja)

Bueno eso sería todo y no se olviden de comentar ¿si?

Me despido

Bye Bye (nos leemos pronto :D)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	3. Fiebre y Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 3: Fiebre y Descubrimientos**

-volviste-pronuncio extremadamente alegre-yo sabía que no podías dejarme como un perro abandonado luego de decirme que me ibas a ayudar-sonriendo felizmente como si lo que vio fue agua luego de caminar por días en un desierto.

-no vine por ti, vine por Amaya-le respondió de forma cortante, arruinando su momento de felicidad.

-ya lo sabía, pero podías ser más considerada.

-soy considera con los que quiero y tú no estás en mi lista-sin prestarle la mínima intención, se enfocó a dirigir su mirada por toda la plaza.

-si escucharas mi historia me tratarías mejor, hasta creo que me tendrías lastima-le siguió hablando, mientras empezaba a respirar dificultosamente mientras gotas de sudor empezaban a asomarse por su frente.

-tu historia inventada, no gracias-le dijo. En cambio el replico, pidiendo que lo escuche cosa que no hacía, solo buscaba a Amaya mientras miraba los alrededores, tratando de buscar una pista que indicara su paradero.

Kaito se empezaba a exasperar, tratando de que su atención se dirija a él. Sin embargo Shiho se dirigía a los alrededores, ignorándolo y buscando a Amaya, hasta que la encontró dentro de un árbol hueco a unos metros de la banca la cual se encontraba Kaito.

Al darse vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ver. Pronunció su nombre al acercarse y al verlo desmayado en la banca debido a la fiebre que aumento, ya que había tocado su frente cuando llegó, empezó a zarandearlo notablemente preocupada. Pero no había ninguna señal de que iba a abrir sus ojos.

* * *

Kid despertaste-pronuncio, soltando inmediatamente un suspiro de alivio.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto viendo a su alrededor-¿me curaste?-pregunto viendo las vendas que tenía en su pecho, en su brazo y en el tobillo.

-en mi habitación, te desmayaste así que te traje aquí y si, te cure-le explico-parece que tu fiebre bajo un poco-le dijo tocándole su frente.

-¿quién te ayudo?, es imposible que me hubieras traído tu sola-le dijo luego de unos segundo que trataba de despabilarse observando la habitación.

-el Inspector Nakamori

-¡¿qué?!Como lo permitiste-le dijo claramente irritado.

-entonces ¿que querías que hiciera?, que te dejara tirado ahí, si es por Aoko estaba durmiendo ni siquiera se dio cuenta-le dijo para que se calmara y funciono-sigo sin poder creer que el Inspector Nakamori no se dio cuenta de que eres Kaito Kid-le menciono para cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-solo se daría cuenta, si llevo mi traje y grito que soy Kaito Kid, sino es imposible-le explico riéndose-¿porque me ayudaste?-le pregunto ya que se había formado un silencio incomodo -dijiste que no ayudaría una persona como yo.

-no es mi culpa que te hayas desmayado enfrente mío.

-así que si no me hubiera desmayado, ¿no me hubieras ayudado?

-no-le dijo cortante, se dio la vuelta para agarrar algo del escritorio-ten-le dijo entregándole su celular.

-¿y qué hago con esto?-pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

-llama a alguien que te venga a buscar

-¿así que me estas echando?

-exactamente

-si es la razón de porque me convertí en Kaito Kid yo te puedo expl...-le dijo siendo interrumpido por Shiho.

-ya te dije que no me interesa-le dijo acariciando a Amaya ronroneando al instante, quien estaba al borde de la cama el cual también tenía vendas.

-es porque no quieres escuchar la verdad

-seguramente tenemos diferentes conceptos del significado "verdad"

-no te voy a mentir-le aseguro

-quien sabe-le dijo mirándolo fijamente-llama rápido a alguien Kid y vete de mi vida de una vez-le exigió-te voy a traer comida, debes tener hambre.

-si me estoy muriendo de hambre, yo sabía que no podías ser tan malvada

-le hablaba a Amaya

-como si te fuera a contestar-le contesto indignado-¿y así tratas a un herido?

-¿ves? Me contesto-le dijo quien recibió un maullido de aparte de Amaya.

-estás loca-le respondió quien estaba cabreado.

-¿y quieres comida?, que te la traiga Aoko seguramente te la envenena si te intento matar una vez es probable que lo intente de nuevo-le dijo sonriendo cínicamente ya que estaba realmente enojada, quien tenía una vena en su frente y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con un portazo.

-me está tratando injustamente, Aoko ella...-deteniéndose con la mirada cabizbaja- yo no le hice nada, no tiene por qué tratarme así ¿no lo crees? Amaya-le dijo Kaito mientras lo acariciaba y el maullaba como contestación-ahora ¿quién está loco?-pensó interiormente por estar hablando con un gato y suspirando resignado, mirando la puerta por la cual había salido Shiho.

Bajo las escaleras muy irritada, encontrándose cara a cara a Kudo.

-Buenos días-le dijo Shinichi alegremente quien se notaba que recién se había levantado por su pelo alborotado y su cara somnolienta.

-que tienen de buenos-le respondió cabreada.

-parece que no dormiste bien-le dijo quien la miro de mala gana.

-Si todo por tu culpa-repuso yéndose a la cocina

-si estas de malhumor, no te enojes conmigo-siguiéndola a la cocina.

-yo me enojo con quien quiera-le dijo quien no cambiaba su humor, más bien seguía con un aura muy negra rodeándola

-no te hice nada, así que no andes con esos humores

-¿qué quieres?, porque no te vas a tu casa

-Agasa me pidió cuidarte

-ya estoy grande para una niñera-le respondió tajante

-¿qué te pasa?-le respondió fastidiado porque al parecer fue el único que se levantó de buen humor

-no dormí bien, prácticamente no dormí nada

-entonces duerme

-¿crees que no lo haría si pudiera?-repuso, ya que aunque quisiera dormir alguien ocupaba su cama

-como que no podes, tomate una pastilla para dormir, Agasa debe tener

-se les acabo-le contesto ya que la otra noche le pidió a ella que les comprara unas pero se olvidó, de todas maneras ese no era el problema

-bueno te voy a comprar unas, así dormís y te quitas tu malhumor-le dijo dirigiéndose en dirección a la puerta

-gracias-le dijo sonriendo levemente y él sonrió como contestación marchándose por la puerta

Shiho cocino el pescado que agarro de la heladera para Amaya y se dirigió arriba a su cuarto pero antes de abrirla se quedó escuchando una "conversación"

-y te lo estoy diciendo Amaya, ella cree que me convertí en ladrón para burlarme de los policías, es cierto que lo disfruto-asomándose una sonrisa-pero la razón es mucho más profunda que eso, busco la joya pandora la cual concede la inmortalidad que busca la organización que mato a mi padre, no es mi culpa que cada joya que tengo en mi poder no sea pandora para destruirla, así que está siendo injusta conmigo, tengo toda el motivo de enojarme...¿cierto Amaya?...no me ignores-se quejó luego de ver que Amaya estaba durmiendo pacíficamente-te conté la historia de mi vida resumida y me ignoras, no tienes corazón- haciéndose el ofendido tocándose su pecho y tirándose dramáticamente sobre la cama.

-no te va a contestar-le dijo entrando luego de escuchar su historia.

-¿escuchaste?-le pregunto mirándola, en lo que Shiho desvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

-no tienes modales-le regaño.

-no me vengas con eso, lo siento Kid, yo no sabía y tampoco quise escucharte, es que con tu actitud parece que solo buscas eso-le dijo evitando contacto con los ojos.

-acepto tus disculpas señorita, si solo me da de comer en la boca-le propuso sonriendo como siempre.

-no me perdones, me da igual-le dijo ya que no le iba a dar de comer.

-eres peor que Amaya

-¿ya llamaste para que alguno te busque?-le dijo cambiando de tema.

-hay un problema, no me se ningún numero

-¡¿qué?!

-es que están en mi celular y no me acuerdo-le dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-entonces tengo que aguantarte hasta que te cures, perfecto-se dijo a si misma.

-gracias por tu hospitalidad-le respondió irónico-¿no me vas a dar de comer? tengo hambre-haciendo puchero.

-si haces esa cara, no-entrecerrando los ojos.

Shiho se acercó ya que Kaito dejo de hacer esa expresión en cambio cerro los ojos y abrió la boca, esperando gustosamente su comida y con unos palillos agarro el pescado y justo cuando se lo iba a dejar en su boca, Kaito abrió los ojos de pronto y al ver que se trataba de ese alimento retrocedió rápidamente muy asustado chocándose con la pared sudando frio, parándose rápidamente arriba de la cama y Shiho hacia lo mismo.

-¿es que acabas de ver un fantasma?-le pregunto aturdida.

-peor que eso, ¿es que intentas matarme?-le cuestiono a la defensiva.

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿crees que le puse veneno?, no le puse nada ves-le dijo comiendo del pescado quien ahora se había petrificado-ahora come-le ordeno agarrando otro pedazo de pescado y acercándose.

-aleja ese "ser maligno" de mi presencia-le declaro quien seguía en la misma posición.

-¿eres alérgico?-le pregunto y al ver que observaba al pedazo con una pura expresión de terror-¿le tienes miedo a los peces?-le cuestiono burlonamente alzando una ceja.

-cl-claro que no-negó rotundamente.

-como digas, entonces come-pronuncio acercándole lentamente los palillos a su boca-abre la boca-le dijo seductoramente acercándose cada vez más.

-n-no t-te atrevas-articulo extremadamente nervioso y al tratar de escapar al tener el tobillo lastimado se tropezó llevándose consigo a Shiho por delante lo que provoco que Kaito estampara sus labios contra los de ella.

Mientras tanto el pescado se echó a perder arriba de la cama quien lo comía Amaya alegremente.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Buscando otro archivo (de otra historia) encontré este capítulo (lo tenía hace bastante tiempo) alguien seguramente me querrá matar, estaba listo para publicarse y me olvide jeje

Reviews, favs, follows ¿algo?

Y una pregunta porque tengo varias dudas respecto a eso sobre el gato quieren ¿que sea hembra o macho? (sé que no es muy importante, pero es que no me decido :D)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	4. Sueño y Situaciones

**Capítulo 4: Sueño y Situaciones**

Kaito se apartó rápidamente, pero de igual forma aún continuaba encima de ella. Se quedaron mirando entre sí con sonrojos esparcidos por toda su cara, con los ojos muy dilatados, no apartándose la mirada por un segundo.

—Lo s-siento —exclamo rápidamente Kaito al ver como lo observaba Shiho, con una fulminante mirada. Sin embargo, no se apartó en ningún momento— fue un acciden...

— ¡QUITATE PERVERTIDO! —le grito lanzándole un puñetazo apartándolo inmediatamente de ella, ya que él ni se movía de encima suyo tirándolo de la cama.

—No sabía que golpeabas tan fuerte —le menciono sobándose su colorada mejilla— ¡recuerda que estoy herido! —repuso aun en el suelo.

—si no querías que te golpeara te hubieras quitado —le dijo sentada en la cama desviando su mirada aun con su sonrojo visible en su cara.

—No pude ¿qué parte de que estoy herido no entendiste? —Le cuestiono— además es tu culpa.

—es TU culpa, TU te lanzaste encima mío y TU me besaste —quien seguía sin mirarlo, acariciando a Amaya, reprochándole por todo.

—fue un accidente, me tropecé y te pedí disculpas, no puedo creer que estés tan molesta por ese beso, tampoco como si fuera tu primera vez —le dijo restándole importancia y al ver como el rostro de Shiho adquiría un color rojizo, abrió grande sus ojos — ¿f-fue t-tu p-primer beso? —balbuceo aun sin quitar su sorpresa.

—Cállate —le demando.

— ¿de verdad fue el primero? —seguía preguntando aún más sorprendido.

—Te dije que te callaras —repuso y sin quitar su molestia, tomo una almohada y se la estampo por todo su rostro. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se preparó un desayuno, mientras bostezaba, ya que quería dormir.

Shiho comía lentamente mientras pensaba en el beso con Kaito asomándose un sonrojo. El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Shinichi quien traía las pastillas.

—tengo las pastillas —le dijo mostrándoselas.

—gracias —le respondió agarrándolas y cerrando la puerta al instante.

—¡ábreme la puerta! —exigió golpeándola.

— ¿qué quieres? —le pregunto de mala gana abriéndola— tu casa está al lado.

— ¿así me agradeces?

—ya te di las gracias, es suficiente.

—Invítame un café —le dijo sonriente y Shiho levanto un ceja en señal de escepticismo.

—vete a tu casa, solo tienes que caminar unos metros.

—se más amable, solo será un rato, luego me iré a averiguar sobre Kaito Kid, todavía no lo encontraron— le comento entrando, yéndose directo a la cocina.

—si ya devolvió la joya ¿para que lo siguen buscando?

—para atraparlo, robó muchas joyas para pasarlo por alto.

—pero las devolvió —refuto.

— ¿lo estás defendiendo? —pregunto incrédulo.

—no ¿porque lo haría? —dijo indiferente.

—porque te ayudo a derrotar a la organización y seguís agradecida por ello —le aseguro

—y... ¿qué tiene de malo estar agradecida? — le cuestiono mirándolo fijamente— ¿o es que tu no estas agradecido?

—Si lo estoy, pero no por eso deja de ser un criminal —le contesto yéndose hacia la puerta— no importa el café, luego volveré.

—tu casa está al lado —le dijo al escuchar lo último, cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia la cocina, empezando a preparar algo para Kaito, ya que el pescado no era una opción solo si quería matarlo de un susto, así que le preparo una sopa de miso y lo apoyo en una bandeja, un vaso de agua para ella, sus tarro de pastillas y un tazón de leche para Amaya y subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Kaito dormido, dejo la bandeja arriba del escritorio, sujeto el tazón de leche y se lo dejo a Amaya en el suelo que lo empezó a tomar rápidamente. Entretanto Shiho agarraba una pastilla y se la tomaba seguida del vaso de agua. Luego de hacer eso, se acercó donde se encontraba Kid dormido y le puso su mano en su frente para fijarse si seguía teniendo fiebre, enterándose de que había bajado.

—Será mejor que vaya a dormir —murmuro dándose la vuelta— suéltame —demando forcejeando, ya que Kaito la estaba sujetando fuertemente de la muñeca.

—podes dormir conmigo no tienes que porque irte a otra parte —le dijo sonriendo y con una mano dándole palmadas a la cama, ya que la otra la sujetaba fuertemente.

—no soy un perro así que no hagas eso y ¡¿que no estabas durmiendo?!

—tu suave mano me despertó—coqueteo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡suéltame pervertido!-le demando y el como respuesta, la tiro hacia él, ocasionando que Shiho cayera en la cama al lado de él y por su parte el la abrazaba.

—Suéltame —le dijo tratándose de liberarse, pero al sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella y estar tan cómodamente, le empezó apoderar mucho sueño y por esa razón ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos— que pastillas tan efectivas —pensó interiormente antes de entrar en un profundo sueño.

— ¿se durmió? —se preguntó sorprendido no creyendo que se había dormido y al verla tan dulce durmiendo, se quedó observándola de forma cálida asomándose una leve sonrisa.

* * *

—siguen habiendo policías —se dijo así mismo Shinichi, pero seguramente como esta mañana cuando fue a buscar las pastillas no le iban a dar respuesta y cuando se iba a ir por otro lado vio a la mujer parecida a Ran sentada en un banco del parque sola, así que no dudo en acercarse.

—Tú eres... —dijo la mujer sacándose de un manotazo las lágrimas que caían de su rostro al percatarse de su presencia quien lo miro sorprendida.

—Shinichi Kudo y...

—y-yo m-me llamo Aoko Nakamori —pronunció nerviosa al darse cuenta— gracias por lo de la otra vez— le dijo y él sonrió por respuesta.

— ¿La hija del inspector? —Ella asintió y Shinichi se sentó a su lado— ¿por qué estabas llorando?...ya se dé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no soporto ver a una mujer llorar ya me paso muchas veces para que suceda de nuevo.

—Por lo que hice —pronuncio observando con los ojos cristalizados el lugar donde cayó Kaito Kid.

— ¿por qué le disparaste?

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo bajando su mirada y él lo comprendió estando de acuerdo no preguntándole más.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio mirando los alrededores hasta que Aoko recordó algo.

— ¿ahora estas bien? —le pregunto a Shinichi quien estaba a su lado alzando una ceja, no comprendiéndola— estabas en el auto de mi padre, parecías que estabas muy mal, no recuerdo mucho, tenía mucho sueño, pero sé que estabas acompañado de una chica de pelo corto castaño por lo que pude ver en el espejo retrovisor.

Él se quedó pensativo a la revelación, no podía ser él, pero la chica que le mencionaba...no, no podía ser...

— ¿Shiho? —se preguntó en voz alta negando la cabeza por las ocurrencias que tenía.

—Sí, si esa es, escuche que así mi padre la llamo... ¿estas mejor? —el asintió divagando en sus pensamientos y ella sonrió.

Sin embargo él sabía que no era el, entonces... ¿Shiho estaba protegiendo a Kaito Kid? es por eso la razón que estaba tan extraña. Rápidamente se levantó. Tenía que ir a la casa de Agasa y quitarse esa duda inmediatamente y sin esperar ni un segundo mas, se fue de ahí antes despidiéndose de Aoko.

* * *

Por otra parte, Agasa recién había llegado a su casa después de la convención, el cual entro dejando los zapatos.

—Shiho ya llegue —grito Agasa y al no recibir respuesta, se puso a buscarla por la casa— debe estar en su habitación —pensó mientras se dirigía hacia allí. La llamo abriendo la puerta y sé quedo estático, no pudiendo creer lo que veía sus propios ojos quedandose segundos sosteniendo el picaporte, mientras tenia los ojos bien abiertos como su quijada.

—Shiho y Shinichi ¡¿durmiendo juntos?! —musitó muy impresionado al verlos abrazados profundamente dormidos y al escuchar el sonido del timbre, la cerro despacio, yendose a atender no pudiendo sacar de su mente lo que vio recién, sonrojado y avergonzado por presenciar eso.

—¿quién es? —pregunto antes de abrir la puerta.

—Shinichi —le dijo y el como respuesta abrio la puerta de golpe mirandolo con pura incredulidad.

—¿qué pasa? —le pregunto completamente extrañado al ver que lo miraba completamente palido.

—c-como...e-es p-posible t-te acabo de v-ver —tartamudeo quien seguía sin poder comprender—entonces ¡¿quién estaba en la cama con Shiho?! —se preguntó interiormente yéndose rápidamente a la habitación de Shiho para verificar lo que vio, siendo seguido por Shinichi quien no entendía nada.

Continuara...


End file.
